


In Her Element

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Hiking through a rainforest.





	In Her Element

The canopy is too dense for sunlight to fall through, and Layla’s superpower isn't to glow like Zack does, but following her, Warren could swear that she's shining bright. She's in her element in this part of the rainforest. Following her is a good idea, because the vegetation clears a path for her, making what was described as a hike more of a stroll.

Warren isn't surprised that the first time Layla came to volunteer in the Amazonian rainforest has passed into legend, for many reasons. Coming along with her on her return trip was an easy decision to make.


End file.
